jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris the Lion's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty
''Chris the Lion's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty ''is an upcoming adventure made by Chris the Lion and will be coming in the future. Plot Chris the Lion and his friends have gone back in time to the 14th century and the kingdom of King Stefan and Queen Leah on the day of the christening of their new born daughter, Aurora. During the celebration, the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, arrive as requested of the King to be the godmothers of the baby princess. Flora and Fauna grant the princess the gifts of beauty and song, respectively, but before Merryweather could bestow her gift, the evil sorceress Maleficent storms into the castle. Furious at not being invited, Maleficent casts a spell on the princess: Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel...and die! After Maleficent vanishes, Merryweather is able to alter the curse so that Aurora will not die, but will simply fall into a deep sleep until awakened by true love's kiss. After the celebration, King Stefan orders every spinning wheel in the kingdom to be burned. Knowing that a bonfire won't be enough to stop Maleficent's curse, The team go to the fairies and offer their assistance. The twelve of them agree that to keep the princess safe, she must be hidden. They take her to an abandoned woodcutter's cootage deep in the forest and raise her as their own. On her 16th birthday, Aurora, under the name Briar Rose, is escorted by Marinette, Adrien,Wirt, Beatrice,Hiccup and Astrid into the forest to pick berries. During which, she meets and falls in love with a young man that no one seems to recognize as Prince Phillip. Meanwhile,the others stay behind at the cottage to help the fairies set up for the birthday party. Realizing that the mortal way isn't working out well, Merryweather convinces Flora and Fauna to use their magic wands to bake a cake and make a dress while everyone else finishes cleaning up the cottage. Aurora, and the other return just as they finish up. Aurora is pleasantly surprised until it is revealed to her that she is a princess engaged to Prince Phillip. Prince Phillip, who had also not recognized Princess Aurora (or for some reason didn't remember Marinette,Adrien,Wirt,Beatrice,Hiccup and Astrid), arrives at King Stefan's castle to tell his father, King Hubert, the news that he met the girl he wants to marry. King Hubert is shocked and dismayed to hear that his son is marrying a "peasant girl." Phillip then races back into the forest to meet her again before Hubert could talk him out of it. Meanwhile, Chris and the others, and the fairies escort Princess Aurora back to her father's castle. Aurora is still very sad about having to leave before meeting "the young man" again, so everyone gives her time alone. Leo, Benny, and their friends take the time to research a tapestry that they saw 16 years earlier. After they find their answers, they rejoin the faries just in time to see Aurora following Maleficent up the stairs of a dark tower. They race to follow her as fast as they could, but by the time they reach her it is too late. Mourning over the sleeping beauty, Chris is ready to admit defeat. But a pep talk from Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Simba, and Marinette gives him new hope that Aurora will be awakened from her enchanted slumber. While the fairies put the entire kingdom to sleep, Flora listens to some gossip from a drowzy King Hubert and realizes that Prince Phillip was the boy Aurora had met in the forest. The fairies race back to the cottage with Mordecai,Rigby,Wirt,Greg,Beartice,Marinette, Adrien riding on the dragons and everyone else riding on Jake. They get there to find out that once again they are too late. Maleficent has already kidnapped Prince Phillip, but Finn and Flora know exactly where she took him: To the Forbidden Mountain. Working together, they break into Maleficent's domain and free Prince Phillip. Flora grants Phillip the Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue, and then grants magic garments of champions to the Team, and swords of knowledge, wisdom, and courage to Chris and his team With the help of the heroes and the fairies, Prince Phillip escapes from Forbidden Moutain and heads right toward Stefan's castle. Maleficent thwarts their attempts to reach the kingdom with bolts of lightning and a forest of thorns, but they surmount every obstacle. Maleficent then flies ahead of them and transforms into a ferocious fire-breathing dragon. Combining the powers of their weapons, the heroes blind her long enough for Prince Phillip to lung his sword right into her heart. Maleficent takes one last strike and then falls to her death. Afterward, Phillip races into the tallest tower of the castle and up to the highest room where he awakens Princess Aurora with true love's kiss. Simultaneously, everyone else in the kingdom wakes up as the sun rises on a new day. The fairies and the heroes watch happily as Princess Aurora is reunited with her parents for the first time in over a decade and a half before they head off on their next adventure through time. Characters * Chris the Lion * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Mordecai * Rigby * Wirt and Greg * Beatrice * Simba * Nala * Timon * Pumbaa * Rafiki * Zazu * Baloo the Bear * Bagheera * King Louie * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (with her kwami Tikki) * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (with his kwami Plagg) Guest Stars * In the Movie * Gallery Trivia Category:Chris the Lion's Adventures